Si Talvez
by ShaeyPur
Summary: Talvez todo tiene un motivo. Talvez las cosas suelen pasar porque si, pero lo que se es que puedo contar con ustedes. One-shot donde veremos un poco sobre los pensamientos de Mabel.


Sentada en el pequeño degrado de la casa, miro emotivamente el cielo ahora lleno de estrellas, iluminando junto a la gran luna llena que cubría el azulado y oscuro cielo con su hermosa luz blanca y brillante que encantaban a más de uno, iluminando el suelo de tierra. El silencio no era incómodo y mucho más con el viento que corría levantando levemente su corta cabellera castaña.

Hacía tiempo que estaba sentada afuera desde que llego.

Después de su paseo agitado con sus amigas y el problemático encuentro con algunos chicos que habían conocido ese mismo día dentro del shopping, supo que seria largo. Fue divertido y como inúmeras veces la habían dejado frente a la cabaña que era su hogar en cada verano que pasaba cada año.

Suspiro pesadamente imaginando como muchas veces lo hacía desde que había entrado al instituto. Las cosas por muy fácil parecieran, ella las complicaba o simplemente pensaba demasiado.

Aún estaba en duda en qué carrera tomar y por muy problemático que fuera ella era la única que no tenía decidido que cursar después de graduarse. Hasta su gemelo había pensado en su futuro no hace mucho tiempo.

Mabel, Mabel Pines. La chica más alegre y animada que siempre sabía que decir he incluso hacer en momentos tan inoportunos, estaba con los pensamientos en las nubes y no era acabo de los chicos o cosa típica en su corta edad de adolecente. Aunque era uno de los motivos que estuviera pensando en cosas tribales su futuro la asustaba.

Si era sincera, jamás había pensado que hacer con su vida después del colegio. Como la niña que siempre fue, pensaba que siempre estaría junto a su hermano y a sus padres.

Apenas la idea de seguir adelante, sola por su cuenta la dejaba temerosa.

A final este era su último verano tan soñado.

\- Mabel – Dipper abrió de adentro la puerta de la cabaña, mostrando a un Dipper completamente diferente de sus doce años. Ahora con el tiempo había crecido tanto físicamente como mentalmente, tornándolo aquel adolecente de aspecto maduro, simpático y como para todas las chicas de su edad, un increíble chico de ensueño.

Esas eran las palabras que ella podía describir de su hermano.

\- En seguida entro – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante la pregunta que su gemelo le quería hacer. Como respuesta ella continuo. – Solo quería apreciar las estrellas y la luna que como siempre es más grande y brillante que en Piedmont.

\- Hum…que tal te fue – pregunto así que se sentó al lado de su gemela. Viendo lo que ella observaba, la luna.

\- Mmmmm… que puedo decir, fue divertido. Hasta conocimos a chicos guapos en el centro comercial – una gran sonrisa esbozo pícaramente ante la careta que su hermano le daba, el motivo, ella lo sabía. – Tranquilo Romeo – bromeo - que tu linda noviecita no hizo nada. Creo que ella fue la más sensata entre nosotras – rio tras recordar brevemente como Pacifica se las lidiaba para alejar aquel guapo joven de cabellos negros rizado y ojos verde jade, diciendo que no estaba interesada y que era una chica comprometida.

La verdad no sabía cómo sucedió, pero el verano pasado tanto su hermano como su amiga, se habían relacionado de una manera tan discreta que solo supieron en la mitad del verano que ambos estaban juntos. Los detalles tuvo que sacarlos de ambos, sobre todo de su amiga de cabellera rubia, quien se ruborizaba ante las preguntas que la castaña junto a sus otras amigas le hacían en una fiesta de pijama.

Por otro lado, Dipper solo le conto como todo comenzó ante la cansadora insistencia de Mabel. Con sobornos y otras cosas consiguió lo que quería, saber todo y como paso para que llegasen a tener una relación.

Estaba feliz por su hermano, al final de cuenta él había conseguido a una persona que lo entendía y lo apreciaba de la manera que era con todas sus cosas nerd y paranormales. Pacifica amaba a su gemelo y eso lo podía ver cada vez que ambos estaban juntos, o como la rubia se expresaba cuando hablaba sobre él, o también como ella lo miraba de lejos.

Dipper tenía suerte y a pesar de mucho, había conseguido lo que ella tanto anhelaba desde sus doce años. Un amor de verano.

Que aparte de haber iniciado en esa estación se prolongó más y más tiempo, con llamadas, video llamadas, mensajes, regalos y entre otras cosas.

\- Así que no hay motivo para que estés celoso – lo pico con el dedo en su frente, empujándolo de leve con su hombro.

\- No estoy celoso – la miro

\- Si lo estas, mira ese ceño fruncido que tienes – se rio

\- Oh Vamos Mabel! – se levantó ante la provocación. Caminando enseguida a la puerta abierta de la cabaña, señalando a que entraran y así lo hizo.

Sin nada que decir siguió a su gemelo hacia dentro, siendo ella la última cerró la puerta.

\- Me iré arriba

\- Quieres algo – Dipper pregunto entrando a la cocina mientras cogía de la heladera una caja de leche.

\- Si me haces un sándwich te lo agradecería mucho – y con eso ella subió corriendo hasta su habitación, cerrando tras que entro la puerta para tirarse como siempre lo hacía en su cama.

Mirando al techo abrazando uno de sus tantos osos de felpa que tenía, siguió pensando en lo que pensó minutos atrás.

Talvez la inquietud de lo que le deparaba el futuro era lo que le asustaba.

Dejando de lado tales pensamientos, siguió analizando no con frecuencia su situación amorosa. Después de su loca etapa de chicos a sus doce años, no volvió casi en envolverse con del sexo opuesto.

Claro que tuvo algunos encuentros y hasta cita en su vida colegial, pero, no duraba mucho. Como para no decir que ese mismo día terminaba, cuando algunos de aquellos patanes eran tan machistas o narcisista que la hacían pensar que había atraído al tipo errado. Como siempre.

Tanto infortunio tenía que llego considerar que el amor no existía. No hasta conocerlo a él el año pasado.

No llego a amarlo, pero lo había querido demasiado y había sido una gran experiencia para ella. Sin mencionar que tanto él como ella era la primera vez que ambos estaban en una relación duradera. Cierto que duro un año y algunas dos semanas antes de que él se mudara para Dios sabe a dónde.

Lo había conocido en una fiesta del vecindario. Vivía no más a dos casas de la suya a la cual recientemente había sido rentada por la familia del muchacho. Su familia consistía apenas él, su madre y su pequeña hermana de siete años. A pesar de ser el único a cuidar de ambas, había tenido tiempo para estar con ella.

Todo comenzó con una simple amistad, luego en el instituto con conversa aquí y allí que luego ambos ya estaban saliendo.

Dipper no se importó, además que estaba convencido de que él era el mejor partido que su hermana había tenido, encima que se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más llegados. Que por eso confiaba la seguranza de su hermana ante él.

No había sido en un verano como ella lo tenía planeado, pero sucedió en los normales días de su vida y ahora estando sola en el cuarto que dividía con su gemelo durante el verano, se preguntó qué sería de Joseph. Pues cuando terminaron el año pasado se habían mantenido en contacto apenas para seguir aquella amistad que tenían, pero después de algunos dos meses antes de terminar el año lectivo no supo más de él.

Debía estar preocupada y lo estaba.

Aunque la duda y el recelo se mantenía como para no tener el debido valor de mandarle un mensaje, preguntando que hacía o como iba su vida por Europa.

Apartando esas ideas se levantó de su cama para ponerse su pijama e ir al piso de abajo, que de seguro su hermano la estaría esperando con su bocata preparada.

Sin muchas vueltas salió feliz de la alcoba por haber dejado sus pensamientos en orden. Tenía no tan claras las ideas, pero por lo menos el peso de cargarlas con tanta inquietud se alejaba con las respuestas claras frente a ella.

Si talvez, solo talvez fuera poco todavía tenía más uno año lectivo para pensar en que hacer y que le guste a elaborar. De fato no estaba sola, tenía a sus padres, su hermano, sus tíos y a sus amigos que la podían ayudar e incluso aconsejar como también a poyarle ante la decisión que tomase.

Y solo tenía que dejarlo salir, diciéndole a cada uno de ellos porque últimamente su comportamiento estaba extraño estos últimos tiempos.

Y para empezar comenzaría con su hermano, que quien de seguro estaría quejándose ante la demora de ella ir por su emparedado.

* * *

Doy gracias a todas las personitas que pasaron por esta pequeña one-shot.

Espero que haiga sido de su agrado.

Y antes de nada esta historia fue inspirada en un fin de semana de lluvia, donde por más que me gusten los días así, odio cuando es con tormenta eléctrica.

 **A/N:** Quien sabe esta es una de mis primeras historias que are para este fandom, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas.

Hasta en breve.


End file.
